


Surprising First Dates

by Kaistarus



Series: Fake Confessions Spawn [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Cute Ending, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Nishinoya Isn't The Best At Feelings, but he's doing his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaistarus/pseuds/Kaistarus
Summary: Noya wants your first date to be a surprise. His plans don't exactly have a great track record, so fingers crossed your night doesn’t end in complete disaster.
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Reader
Series: Fake Confessions Spawn [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032582
Comments: 9
Kudos: 68





	Surprising First Dates

**Author's Note:**

> This boy is all talk lol the second someone gives him real attention Nishinoya.exe would stop functioning.
> 
> Enjoy Nishinoya doing his best to be an actual romantic :)

You kept your eyes glued to the sidewalk as you walked beside Noya on a late autumn night. In your fall jacket pockets you fiddled with the ends of your sleeves in an attempt to calm the irregular beating of your heart. Internally, you cursed yourself for behaving so awkwardly.

Briefly you glanced over to Noya to see how he was fairing, but tore your eyes away when they met his curious amber stare dead on. In your peripheral you saw him tighten his grip on the straps of his backpack he’d brought for some reason before clearing his throat.

“You, uh, look really pretty by the way.”

“Oh, um, thank you,” your cheeks warmed and you squeezed your eyes shut. You needed to snap out of this before Noya thought something was wrong. “So, where are we going?”

“Surprise.”

You looked back over with a raised brow, “Well, what are we doing?”

“Surprise.”

“Okay, well what’s in the backpack?”

He met your suspicious gaze with a half-assed glare, “do you know what surprise means?”

“Obviously. I’m just trying to guess if it’s illegal or not.”

He scoffed. “Like I would ever do something illegal.”

You deadpanned at his response and he smirked back with a mischievous glint in his eyes that left you all kinds of suspicious. The only thing you knew about this date was that he seemed really panicked yesterday when the forecast said it might rain. As you scanned the sky now, however, there wasn’t a cloud in sight. There was a bit of a chilled breeze, but that was to be expected this time of year.

“So…” Noya picked at the straps hanging down on the backpack, “how was your day?”

“It was good,” you smiled to yourself and kicked a small rock that appeared in your path. “I chose the book I’m gonna write about for the essay we have for Tuesday. Haven’t actually started it though.”

Noya whipped his head toward you with his eyes wide. “We have an essay!? What are you-” He froze in realization and slowly turned back toward his shoes. “I mean… Yeah, heh, I haven’t started that either.”

You bit your bottom lip to hold back a laugh and nodded shortly. The path you were taking started to become a little too familiar; you’d recognized it as one you took nearly every day. Although it wouldn’t make sense for Noya to be taking you there…

“So, how’s practice going? You have nationals soon, right?”

“It’s awesome!” A huge smile covered his face. “I’ve been practicing overhand receives and Rolling Thunder, of course. Kageyama, Shoyo, and Four Eyes were selected for training camps which is good for us-well, Shoyo didn’t. This guy snuck in, which is fucking hilarious and I’m so proud of him. Daichi was pissed though, holy shit.”

You smiled fondly as he ranted on which seemed to throw him off once he realized how animated he’d become. His cheeks turned pink when he turned to you and he rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry. I mean, it’s all good. I think we have a shot of doing really good this year.”

“That’s awesome,” you gave him a lopsided smile. “I can’t wait to watch you.”

“Really? You’re coming?”

“I mean, is that okay?”

“Yeah, that’s more than okay.” You watched him smile to himself as he examined the path ahead. “I just wasn’t sure if you’d want to.”

“Of course I do.” You picked at the material of your sleeves again as your heart rate increased. “Hey, what’s a Rolling Thunder?”

“Oh, it’s when I receive the ball with one arm and then I… on the… “ He grimaced, “you know what? Nevermind.”

You raised an eyebrow, but decided it wasn’t worth pressing the matter. The school’s main building came into view in the distance, so it turned out you were right. He had been leading you toward school.

“I thought you didn’t like school?”

“Oh I hate school with every fiber of my being,” Noya confirmed before pulling a set of keys from his jacket, “but we’re not heading there.”

You looked at him wearily, but followed him past the hauntingly empty main building. Realization only hit you when you began cutting through the courtyard toward the athletics area. “Are we breaking into the volleyball gym?”

“It’s not breaking in if I have the key,” he said confidently, the keys jingling as he spun them around his finger. You hummed doubtfully at his unsound logic.

“You normally carry the gym key?”

“It’s usually Daichi, but he trusts me.” He said while you continued eyeing him with disbelief. “Fine, I agreed to finish late night cleaning for the next few weeks.”

“Gross,” you grimaced.

“Yeah, but it’s worth it.”

A smile crept onto your face as you watched Noya unlock the doors to the gymnasium-only failing three times before finding the right key. Noya bowed like a mock gentleman to gesture you into the gym, and you briefly wondered what could be so exciting about the volleyball gymnasium at night. Especially interesting enough that he would offer to do cleaning.

You bent down to slide your feet out of your outdoor shoes-setting them aside-before stepping onto the gym’s linoleum flooring before addressing Noya, “are we playing volleyball or something?”

It was really the only conclusion you could come to as you observed the room illuminated solely by the moonlight outside; the barred windows casting elongated shadows on the floor. It was eerie seeing the place normally filled with rambunctious boys so silent.

“Nah, I’m all volleyballed out for today,” Noya claimed, seated at the entrance to pull his sneakers off. “Besides, I’ve got tons of my own stuff at home, so we can do that anytime we want.”

Your chest tightened at the implication of his words, but his expression seemed nonchalant as he strolled past you toward a staircase that led to the overhang. Maybe he meant friends hanging out and playing volleyball together and you were the one who jumped to the dating conclusion. A blush crept up your neck as you focused intently on the hood of his sweatshirt while trailing behind him.

You needed to calm down. You weren’t even halfway through the first date.

You snuck a glance down at his free hand that swung carelessly beside him and wondered if it would be weird for you to grab it. People held hands on dates, right? Not that you had been on one, but that definitely was something that went along with dates. He was probably expecting it to happen too…

You furrowed your brow while probably overthinking something miniscule when you abruptly ran into Noya’s back.

“Are you okay?”

“Yep,” you answered while rubbing your aching nose. You realized Noya had led you to a door you’d never noticed on the far end of the viewing area. “Are we, uh, going in there? Where’s this lead?”

“Roof.” He unlocked the door more easily this time, once again signaling for you to enter first. You cocked your head to the side, mulling his answer over before narrowing your eyes at him.

“We’re definitely not allowed up there, Noya.”

“I have the keys though.” He said, jingling them for emphasis.

You groaned while debating the pros and cons of your situation. Cons were getting caught could get you in serious trouble with the school, while pros were you would get to continue your date with Noya. You let out a deep sigh before taking the first step up the staircase followed by Noya’s triumphant fist pump. You rolled your eyes fondly at how much of a freaking dork he was, but it still made your chest warm.

You were so screwed.

You opened the door at the top of the staircase with a nod of acceptance. The breeze was way chillier at that higher level and you wrapped your arms around yourself after stepping your socked-feet onto the frigid concrete roof. You made your way to the metal railing, which stung your hands at how cold it was as you looked over your small prefecture. The lights illuminated the darkness and even from this height you could admire how the street lamps decorated the dark.

“Okay, I’ll give. This is pretty awesome,” you looked over your shoulder adorning a smile that turned to confusion when you saw Noya in the center of the roof opening his backpack. “What are you doing?”

“Stuff,” he muttered, pulling out a folded piece of cotton fabric from his bag. You watched him puzzled as he shook it open to reveal a large blanket-dark red with volleyballs everywhere-and spread it across the ground.

You walked up to him as he kneeled down to straighten it all out and smirked, “cute blanket.” You teased.

“Shut up, my sister got it for me.” he grumbled, which only made you smile wider. Your cheeks were beginning to hurt with how much you’d been smiling that night.

After nodding to himself that the blanket was to his satisfaction Noya laid down, glanced up at you, and patted a space beside him. You tilted your head in confusion, but followed his lead by crawling near him and lying on your back.

A few moments of silence passed and you glanced over to Noya. His face was bright red and you furrowed your brow, puzzled. You turned back toward the sky to mull over your thoughts. Why was Noya so nervous all of a sudden? He’d been completely fine all night. If anything you’d been the one who was a nervous wreck.

You took a deep breath and just let yourself admire how beautiful the moon was. It was nearly full so it was bright enough that you go without a flashlight, but not enough to overpower the stars that speckled the ebony sky. You were fortunate to live in a smaller prefecture and not somewhere like Tokyo-even the smallest stars could shine bright in your sky.

You really had gotten lucky with the change in weather. It was a perfect night for-

“Are we stargazing?” You asked, whipping your head toward him so fast you nearly got whiplash. His mouth was set into a straight line and he nodded slowly while avoiding your eyes. Your jaw fell slack at the admission. “Shut. Up.”

“I didn’t say anything,” He said, his tone offended when he turned to you with a scrunched up nose.

“Sorry, that’s not what I-” You flopped back onto your back and let out a breathy laugh. “I’m just surprised.”

“Oh… a good surprised?”

“Yeah.”

“Cool.”

You heard the smile in his voice and it set off a flurry of butterflies in your stomach. For someone who you’d tried to convince yourself you hadn’t liked he was having an obnoxious affect on you tonight. You had an arm slung over your stomach while the other laid limply on the blanket and when you peeked down you noticed his was lying conspicuously close to yours, drumming his fingers anxiously against the ground.

You weren’t stupid. You could connect dots. You glared at your own hand as you begged it to move just several inches over, and cursed every second that it wouldn’t. You sighed in defeat and a shot of panic pulsed through you when Noya chuckled.

“What are you doing?”

You looked at his amused half-smile nervously, “what do you mean?”

“You looked like you were trying to poop.” Noya laughed lightly causing a blush to cover your face and you pulled that hand away embarrassed. His eyes widened at your reaction, “but like in a cute way.”

“Poop in a cute way?” You asked, dumbfounded at the concept.

“Yes?” He cringed at his answer before sighing and poking you in the bicep with puppy-dog eyes. “I’m sorry. Can you please put your hand back? I was trying to nonchalantly hold it after fifteen minutes of awkward tension.”

You pretended to contemplate before lying it back on the blanket. Instead of the promised fifteen minutes though Noya just grabbed your hand unexpectedly and your chest tightened in surprise. Your heart exploded at how weird it felt-not in a bad way, but in a comfortable and normal way. You liked how easily his fingers fit interlocked with yours and you nibbled on your bottom lip to stop yourself from smiling like an absolute idiot.

“Want to see something really impressive?”

You hummed in agreeance, not trusting yourself to form proper sentences at the moment, and saw Noya point to the sky in your peripheral vision.

“So that really bright one. That’s the end of the little dipper,” He said with a nervous tint to his voice. “Which is kind of basic, but there are cooler ones like cygnus which is really just a sky umbrella. That’s those two over there for the bottom…” he pointed around while continuing to describe the sky, looking over every few moments to make sure you were following. You nodded in acknowledgment when you found the ones he spoke about and your heart skipped at the excited smile that would filter onto his face.

“My favorite is triangulum though because what kind of constellation is a triangle? Also, did you know Hercules is just a bunch of squiggles?” He scoffed while drawing a pattern into the sky with one eye closed. “Like, he’s a Disney hero. You’d think he’d get something cooler than that.”

“How do you know this?” You eventually asked, rolling onto your side to admire how nice he looked illuminated by the soft light cast from the moon. His hand in yours flexed and he turned toward you with a nervous smile.

“Would you believe that I have a random interest in stars that no one’s ever known about?”

“Not particularly.”

He laughed nervously and began fiddling with the blonde part of his hair, then eyed you carefully. “Promise you won’t laugh?”

You chewed on the inside of your cheek while you mulled it over, “I suppose.”

He rolled onto his side, as well, and you gave his hand a light squeeze for encouragement. “I may or may not have studied the constellations.”

Your eyebrows shot to your hairline at the confession, “why would you–you hate homework.”

“It wasn’t homework,” he rolled his eyes. “I just… really wanted to impress you.” He dragged a hand down his face. “I don’t know. Now it sounds stupid.”

“Noya…” You brought your conjoined hands forward to softly press your fist against his face, smushing his cheek. “I already think you’re cool.”

“Wait, seriously?” He leaned into your knuckles with a confused brow raised. “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” you laughed.

He let his eyes fall closed with a breathy laugh. As he nuzzled gently against your hand you let yourself truly live in the moment, take in the serene smile on his face and feel the softness of his cheek against your skin. It was so surreal seeing him calm like this-a complete flip from his usual chaotic behavior at school. Being able to see him truly at peace like this filled your chest with a sense of pride.

“I know I’m not like the best at all of this, but I…” An eye peeked open as he spoke and you felt yourself tensing to combat the nervousness in his voice. “I really want to try.”

His sudden confession hit you like a train and you fumbled over the right thing to say, but the words you wanted were stuck in your throat.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have-” He winced at himself. “It’s just I like you and I’m having a lot of fun so… but I understand if you don’t like me like-”

“You really like me?” You asked, hopefully. “You mean it, no bull shit?”

His eyebrows rose and he looked absolutely baffled. He released your hand-your heart sunk at the sudden cold-but he quickly reclaimed it, cradling the back while he pressed it against the center of his chest. You looked up in surprise when you felt his heart pounding rapidly against your palm. He stared back at you with a determined gleam in his eyes, but his cheeks were a rosey shade of pink.

“No bull shit.”

He looked at you so earnestly and all you could was stare back in awe. This idiot just barrelled through every ounce of nerve he had and it was all you could do to maintain eye contact. You felt his grip loosening as the hope leaked from his eyes with each second you remained silent. After everything he’d done-the surprise date, studying to impress you, trying to ask you out again-there’s no way you would be the reason this didn’t work out.

Your gaze flickered down to his lips as they moved quickly with nervous chatter that you were too in your head to hear. He deserved something equally bold, you thought, as your hand resting on his chest fisted the material of his sweatshirt, beginning to pull him forward.

“But my sister was like, ‘Yuu no one will like you if you can’t match your socks’ and I was like ‘get out of the bathroom I’m trying to take a-” He paused with a deer-in-headlights stare as you began leaning toward him. “Are you about to punch me?”

You blinked in surprise at his conclusion. “What?”

“Oh my god, were you going to kiss me?” His mouth went slack as a blush crept onto your cheeks. “Holy fuck. Okay, wait-no, don’t wait. I’m ready-wait-I’ve never kissed anyone so don’t have high expecta-”

You rolled your eyes before leaning the rest of the way to press your lips against his. The angle was pretty awkward, your bicep hurt from the awkward position you were propping yourself into, but it was definitely your new favorite way of shutting him up. The kiss probably would have been better if Noya wasn’t all tensed up and not participating though.

When you pulled back you were comforted that Noya’s face was equally as crimson as yours probably was, except he was completely spaced out. You cocked your head and waved a hand in front of his face, jumping in surprise when he jolted up to sitting.

“That wasn’t fair,” he said, pointing an accusatory finger down at you. “I wasn’t ready.”

“Noya, you literally said, ‘I’m ready’.” You snorted, pushing yourself up to sit cross-legged across from him.

“Yeah, but I was still talking!” He said frantically, leaning close into your personal bubble.

“You’re always talking,” you pushed his face back, but he grabbed your hand with pleading eyes. Your heart was fighting hard to beat out of your ribcage from the kiss alone and him being this close was going to give you cardiac arrest.

“Well, I always have something important to say.”

You shook free of his grip and flopped onto your back again. It was your easiest escape route from the conversation. If you had to keep looking at him you were probably going to pass out or something pathetic.

You tried to calm yourself by searching for one of the constellations Noya had explained to you earlier in the night, but was rudely interrupted when Noya’s face replaced the sky. You took a sharp inhale when he placed his hands on either side of your head to help prop himself above you. His gaze dragged slowly across your face with hooded eyes and you decided that he really was intent on killing you that night.

He opened and closed his mouth several times before finally, barely above a whisper, he asked, “can I kiss you?”

Before you could even finish nodding he was pressing his lips against yours. Your eyes widened in surprise, but you quickly sunk into the moment absorbed in the contrast now that you were both fully participating.

As his lips moved slowly against yours you anxiously struggled with what you were supposed to do with your arms. He had shifted onto his forearms so the warmth from his chest radiated across your own, and as your heartbeat in a frenzy you wondered if he could feel it’s rhythm every time your chests pressed together. His fingers became interwoven in your hair and instinctually you gripped at the cotton fabric near his waist to keep yourself grounded.

You realized then that these careful, long kisses with Noya under the moon’s glow might be the most romantic moments in your entire life.

Eventually you had to pull apart, only enough to lay your foreheads against each other while taking exhausted breaths. When your eyes met you both took a moment to take each other in before he broke out into a dopey smile that you couldn’t help but mirror.

“So,” he started casually. “Does this mean you like me too?”

“No, Noya,” you began sarcastically, bringing your hands up to smash his cheeks together. “I spend all of my Saturday’s making out with random people on rooftops.”

“Well, I don’t know.” He gave a half-assed glare that did no damage with his face smushed together. “I just want to make sure I don’t misread anything.”

“I don’t know how you could possibly misread this,” you snorted, dropping your arms back to your sides.

“You’d be surprised what I’m capable of,” he said, propping himself up while wiggling his eyebrows.

You snorted, pushing against his chest to roll him off of you which he did with an exaggerated whine. A bubble of laughter left you and your head rolled to the side to face him with a bright smile.

“I like you,” you clarified for him, chest tightening at the sun rivaling smile that filled his face. “A lot.”

“Cool,” he let out a breathy laugh and swung an arm over his eyes. You saw him biting down his lip while the corners of his mouth fought their way into a smile. The butterflies in your stomach were in a frenzy over how absolutely adorable he was. You still had a hard time processing that this was actually happening to you.

Noya then turned back to you with a more mischievous look in his eye, “you realize what this means, right?”

“No?”

“It means I get to tell everyone that you have a crush on me,” he smirked, seeming incredibly satisfied with himself.

“Oh no,” your hand flew to your mouth in mock horror, “but my reputation.”

“If anything, I’m going to improve your reputation tenfold.” He rolled onto his stomach so he could grab one of your hands again which you offered to him willingly. Noya’s adoring smile as he played with your fingers made it hard to keep teasing him.

“That’s the opposite of what’s going to happen,” you watched him fondly and your clearly content demeanor didn’t match the mocking words. “Is it too late to take it all back?”

“Oh yeah,” he said, interlocking your fingers together. “You like me. I heard it, and now I’m going to brag about it to anyone within hearing distance.”

“No,” you whined. “You’re the worst.”

“Probably,” He laughed, dragging your conjoined hands to rub the back of your hand against his cheek, “but you get to deal with me now.”

Your eyes softened as he nuzzled against your hand. You couldn’t argue with him on that one, and truth be told you didn’t even hate the idea of everyone knowing about your feelings for Noya. At that moment, you sort of wanted to scream about them over the gymnasium rooftop’s railings for all of Miyagi to hear about.

So, if he wanted to tell every person he ran into that he was officially your problem then who were you to stop him.


End file.
